


Caught Red-Handed

by apocalypticsoul



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticsoul/pseuds/apocalypticsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Miles one shot story about how he catches his niece with a random guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a smut Marlie fic, it's a fic about their uncle-niece relationship.

Charlie walked out of the house that they were staying in, heading for her secret spot where she likes to hide sometimes since they got to Willoughby. She followed down a path, which was leading to a small pound and as soon as she reached the spot, she sat down by the water, leaning against a rock with her back. She looked up in the sky while reaching for a small bottle of Whiskey that she stole from Miles.

Charlie thought about everything that had been going on while enjoying the taste of alcohol on her tongue. She was annoyed with the whole situation and tension that had been going on between all of them. She knew that bringing Monroe with her would cause lots of trouble but she never thought it would be that bad.

After a while she got up, heading for a bar which was just a little bit outside from Willoughby. Charlie was hoping to find something that would turn her day around and the cute bartender, who was obviously hitting on her, was just the perfect distraction she needed. She kept talking to him, acting like she was interested in all the things he was saying. He was quite a talker, but at least he was cute and she was able to get his name - Jeff.

As planned Charlie brought him home with her, sneaking up in her room she noticed that no one seemed to be around which made things way easier. As they got in her room things got intense quickly. They ended up kissing and undressing each other in minutes, not caring about anything as things started to heat up. They were lying on her bed, half naked, making out as the door swung open.

Miles stood astonished in the doorway, he stared down at Charlie, who was lying on top of some guy he had never seen before. The reality of the action happening right in front of him took a moment to sink in.  
"What the hell is going on here?" He exclaimed.

Caught up in her action, Charlie didn't hear him coming in, it took a while to stop and realize what was going on.  
"Miles?" Charlie looked paralyzed up at him before removing the guy's hands from her butt and sitting up a little. "Jeez Miles, ever heard of knocking? Get out!"

"Everyone else went out to spy on the patriots. I thought I was alone and I heard some noises coming from upstairs," he said calmly. "All I know is that this ends now. This prick better gets out before I hurt his scrawny ass."

Charlie tilted her head a bit and glanced at Jeff who was just about to get up but she pushed him back down and looked pissed at Miles.  
"He's staying, you're the one who's gonna leave."

"Well, I'm not leaving. So if he's staying then it wouldn't matter if I just happen to sit right here and read something." He said, smirking a bit and pulled out a dusty novel from one of the shelves.

Charlie groaned. "You've got to be kidding me." She stared angrily at Miles as he sat down in one of the old chairs that were standing next to the shelf and didn't even bother to hide how pissed she was.  
"Get the fuck out, Miles. This is my room, so why don't you take that book and go read it somewhere else?"

"Not gonna happen." He popped his feet up and opened the book, making the dust explode as he turned the first page, which lead to a few dry coughs.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Charlie. "Who's that guy? Your dad?"

Miles looked up from the book and fake smiled at him. "I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass if you won't leave soon."

Charlie glanced at Jeff. Kicking him out was the last thing she wanted to do but she knew that she had no other choice, so she leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made him get up.

Miles glanced up from his book and couldn't help but notice the way Charlie let her eyes wander over his half naked body as he started picking up his clothes.

Jeff was about to leave the room when Charlie got up from the bed. "Wait up." She walked over to him, giving her uncle a look before getting on her tiptoes and leaning in for a kiss, grabbing his ass in process.

"Alright that's enough." Miles closed the book and watched them carefully. "You better get going or I swear to god I'm gonna kick you out myself."

Charlie couldn't hide her smirk, cause it was exactly what she was going for, making Miles angry. She smiled slightly at Jeff. "Another time."

The guy nodded and left the room. As soon as they could hear the clicking sound of their front door, Charlie turned around to look at Miles. "What the hell, Miles?"

"I could ask you the same question, kid."

"I'm 22. I can take care of myself and I sure don't need you busting into my room in the middle of the night."

"Already told you, thought I was alone." Miles crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. "And for god sakes, get dressed, I can't take you seriously if you're looking like that." He motioned from her head down to her feet.

Charlie shook her head in disbelief and collected her clothes from the floor, tucking her pants up over her hips before she put on her shirt. "Can't believe you just did that."

"Did what? Saving you from this prick? You're welcome," Miles chuckled at her.

"This isn't funny, Miles. "

Miles hold up his hands and got up. "Just looking out for you, kid." He put the book back from where he took it and walked towards the door, leaving her by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first Fanfic I've ever written, so I'm sorry in case it sucked.


End file.
